


Tainted bone

by GhostGib



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Injury, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, Post-Bathroom Trap (Saw)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGib/pseuds/GhostGib
Summary: It was atsonishing he hadn't killed himself in the midst of overworking himself, screaming and screaming until he had legitimately gone and lost his voice.
Relationships: chainshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Tainted bone

"DONT!" Adam had screamed, his lungs had been on fire, like someone had drowned him in gasoline and sparked him into a burst of flame.

"DONT, NO!" He begged, voice cracking and chains shambling, with metal clanking against the bathroom tile as he reached forward, head spinning. Voice fading.

"GAME OVER" 

_\--_

God knows how long it had been, hours, days, maybe even weeks. 

No, not weeks, Adam told himself, he would have died by then. 

  
He didn't even shudder at the thought, or maybe he just hadn't processed it.

Was this real? Or was this a nightmare? 

He was slumped helplessly against the rusty pipe that was restricting his every movement. His eyes were hazy, unfocused. 

He didn't bother trying to make out what was in the dark with him, though he tried not to reach too far to his left because that's where Zeps corpse was, which he had forgotten in his states of haziness and had, unfortunately, brushed upon it once or twice.

His breathing was shallow, rickety almost like a wooden floorboard that was squeakier than the rest, it was unstable. It sounded like suffocating, his lungs couldn't fill right. 

He chuckled bitterly but had no idea what the hell he was laughing at.

His iris' shifted over to where he thought the door was, though one could only be so sure at this point. Was it the door or was that where the bathtub was? 

  
Without a trace of a shadow, he couldn't tell. It felt surreal, unfamilar, surrounded by utter darkness to rot. 

He had tried everything, everything until his shoulder had given in to the pain and he was unmoving. 

It was atsonishing he hadn't killed himself in the midst of overworking himself, screaming and screaming until he had legitimately gone and lost his voice; with his throat burning, just adding to the pain that was also hazing itself into a blur.

At this point in time, whether it had been only a few hours or days. Adam had almost accepted he was going to die, how could he not? 

  
He couldn't even move his entire right side, with thick crimson oozing down his filthy shirt and sticking to his pale, greying skin.

He lolled his head for a moment as he dipped into a state of light unconsciousness. Whenever this happened, due to physical exhaustion or blatant lack of sleep, he assumed he was dying and he easily could have been.

With his full intent to just fall into whatever; whether it was the ease and welcome of icy death or just another terrible nights slumber, he tried to ease his muslces and at that, he could feel tears almost choke and gag him.

The thought rising up his throat and into his mind, it was intoxicating at how real the thought was, how real and yet unreal his life was.

How could he give up so easily? Yet, How could he not? 

"Fuck!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck.." He forced, sounding like a strangled cat of sorts. He felt his energy only deplete further, he felt like he was spiraling. His head was light and spinning, he felt like the floor was moving beneath him and-

_**Bam.** _

Adam flinched.

His head moved up, he groaned and stirred with his eyes half lidded, he felt that horrid sting as bright greenish light hit his eyes and retracted his very dilated pupils. 

That's where the door was, he tried to remind himself. 

'Why would that matter now?' He thought.

His eyes only watered at the burn and he swear he could feel himself twitch in the chains, like an electrical jolt back to life. He was breathing in the emitting glow now, but his breathing wasn't any easier.

He tried to make out what the fuzzy shadow was that was edging towards him, creeping like some sort of childhood nightmare that was being reanimated right before him. 

"Who's there?" He cracked out, falling apart like a isolated stray animal who didn't want to be touched. "Lawrence?" 

He tensed and let out a sharp, scared noise of sorts as the figure approached and kneeled before him. He felt fingers on his neck and tried to move away.

"Who the fuck is that?" He demanded, though it came out as more of a plea. Was it Lawrence? He couldn't tell, the fingers were rough against the nape of his neck. 

He squirmed but it caused him great agony to do so. He didn't like this one bit.

He kicked, chains trembling as he tried to inch away but before he even realised the sharp sting in his neck, everything was fading into a hellish mix of grey and black.

_\--_

  
Adams eyes snapped open.

His gaze darted around the room he was in, his pupils dialecting in an instant. He felt aching, everywhere, his head, his shoulder, his legs but more than anything his shoulder. He was shirtless, he could feel icey cold air prickling at his exposed skin.

He tried to sit up but his limbs were strapped uncomfortably tight to a chair, his heart began to pound so hard he felt dizzy but with every beat, he felt like life was being pumped back into his almost lifeless body. That needed adrenaline sparked something back within him, yet, his thoughts still weren't rational.

With his stomach hot, he was certain he was going to vomit but he didn't he just stared, eyes wide with horror, panic.

The light was dim but the room was almost empty except for a small, clean scalpel on a plastic trey placed at one end of the room and a tiny tv monitor placed on opposite side of the room.

With the buzz of static and a sharp click, his heart lurched to his throat upon what he heard.

" _Welcome back Adam, ready for round two? You have half an hour on the dot to get this one right, break out and find the key. I'll give you a hint, you recently had surgery on your upper body to, can you feel it? Last chance Adam. Live or die, make your choice_ " 


End file.
